


good things come in threes

by daichisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, iwaoi being parents (kinda), kiyoko being the best vet, makki and mattsun for like 1 sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichisthighs/pseuds/daichisthighs
Summary: About dirty sweatpants, some tears, clocks and cats on the nightstand and some kisses here and there.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	good things come in threes

**Author's Note:**

> honestly,,, ideas just *pop* in my mind and i find myself here again already. it's totally fluff, go ahead.

"Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi moved under the sheets. "Hm."

"Iwa-chan."

"Hm."

" _Hajime_."

Iwaizumi stood up while frowning and checked the clock on the nightstand. 3 am. "The hell you want, Oikawa?" Hajime wasn't paying attention to the latter's clothes until now, not that it was something weird, it was just that Oikawa was wearing his coat. In the middle of the house.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa started with excitement in his eyes, they were visibly shining even in the dark. "I should have been sorry for waking you up in this hour-"

"You _should_ be," Iwaizumi groaned.

"-but I am _not_ ," Oikawa continued. "Because it's for something important." Hajime continued to frown. "I mean, there are probably more important things in the world than this but- ow!"

"Cut to the chase," Iwaizumi closed his eyes. "now." Oikawa caressed his head while pouting a little, Hajime was surprised by how good the lighting in the house even at night. "I was about to!" Iwaizumi looked at him to continue. Instead of talking, Oikawa checked the same clock on the nightstand and gasped. "We have no time!"

Iwaizumi sighed. "Wonder why." He sat upright and turned on the light; honestly, he should have done that way before. His frown turned back without him noticing. "Oi," Oikawa bited his lips. "What happened?"

Now that there's some _real_ light in the room, he could see the other one better and well, he wasn't looking good. Not good good but Oikawa type of good; there were mud on the lower side of his coat, on his sweatpants and even on his face. Iwaizumi checked his body to see if there's any blood. Eventually, his eyes met with Oikawa's. "What happened?" he asked, his voice a bit more serious now.

Oikawa shaked his hands in the air. "There's no time, Iwa-chan, we need to go down now." Iwaizumi shouted. "And why is that?" Oikawa was shaking a little bit, probably because of his impatience but he wasn't leaving and that was probably because of Iwaizumi. The latter sighed. "I'm coming in a second."

"Be quick, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa chirped. "I'll go get your coat." Before Iwaizumi could say anything, he was left alone in the room so he cursed and went to his wardrobe to find something thicker than his t-shirt.

When Oikawa came back, he was already outside of the room; Oikawa gave him his coat and headed for the door immediately, his fingers holding Iwaizumi's wrist tightly. Fortunately, Iwaizumi managed to grab the keys before he got dragged by the latter. "Your keys, dumbass!" They started to climb down the stairs rapidly.

"Are you planning to tell me what's going on?" Hajime asked on the last step. Oikawa didn't answer until Iwaizumi opened the apartment's door for them and let Oikawa to drag him to the corner of the garden. Their eyes met and that was Oikawa's answer.

"How," Hajime asked slowly. "how did you find it?" Oikawa smiled, his breath unsteady because of the last 5 minutes he spent talking, running and jumping. "I heard it from the window," he pointed their shared apartment on the third floor. "I thought the sound was coming from the cars but there wasn't any." Iwaizumi nodded and looked at the cat under the grid. The cat meowed again, it sounded like a scream.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. "I wanted to try getting it but-"

Iwaizumi looked at him back. "-but you have allergies." Oikawa nodded. _He looks upset_ , Hajime thought. Then his eyes moved to the latter's grey sweatpants, covered in mud. "You did try to get it, though." Oikawa shrugged with a little smile on his lips. "My pills are at my mom's."

Iwaizumi sighed as he started to take of his coat. "I'm gonna get it." Oikawa hit his back. "I knew that you had a heart, Iwa-chan!" Hajime cursed under his breath and kneeled down beside the grid. His arms were not long like Oikawa's but the cat was more than ready to jump so it didn't even take a minute to get it out.

Well, _him_ out. "Got you," Iwaizumi held the cat close to his sweater, he was shivering. "Oikawa," he called. "Do you have your phone with you?" Oikawa was standing in front of the apartment's door, he nodded once; his eyes not leaving the cat even for a moment. "Call Kiyoko, we took my dad's bird to her last year." He stopped to check the cat in his arms. "She's a vet."

"Okay, okay." Oikawa pressed the call buton immediately, he was basically jumping on his feet when she finally picked up. "Shimu-chan!" He basically shouted. "It's me, Oikawa."

Kiyoko yawned. "Yes, Oikawa-san. How can I help you?"

"So, you know, I was sleeping then I heard noises from outside; at first I thought they were coming from-"

" _Cut to the chase_ , Oikawa!"

Oikawa jumped again. "Yes, yes," he took a deep breath before starting again. "We found a cat, we don't know if it's hurt or not and we kinda don't know what to do- oh," Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, the other boy looked at him; so the cat. "Yes, we can. Yes. Thank you, Shimu-chan! Sorry for troubling you this late."

"It's okay," Kiyoko said, her voice more than awake now. "I'll be at the clinic in 10."

Oikawa nodded. "See you- wait, Shimu-chan!" Hajime looked at him with confused eyes. "Do you have any pills for my cat allergies?"

Kiyoko laughed. "Of course, Oikawa-san." Oikawa smiled to the phone before ending the conversation with 'take care, Shimu-chan~'. After that, he turned to Iwaizumi and shouted. "She's waiting for us at the clinic, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi nodded. "We'll take Hanamaki's car." Oikawa clapped with the thought of it.

After a rough talk between Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, the keys basically thrown to their heads by Matsukawa and Oikawa's sudden attempt to get some milk and water before getting into the car; even though Iwaizumi insisted that he should be staying at home because _what the fuck do you think you are doing, you have allergies and don't have pills for it, Trashkawa_ , they finally managed to make their way to the clinic.

"Hey," Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa through the little mirror above him, Oikawa sneezed. "are you okay?" Oikawa nodded as he sneezed again. Hajime moved a little on the driver's seat, his eyes checking the cat on his lap and Oikawa at the back seat. "I told you to stay home, Assikawa."

Oikawa replaced the tissue inside his nostrils as he threw a peace sign. "I'm okay, Iw- achoo!" Iwaizumi shaked his head before taking the last turn to the clinic, hoping that they didn't leave Kiyoko hanging for too long. "We're here," he announced the other two in the car. Oikawa made a gesture telling them they should leave first while wiping his nose to his last piece of tissue. Iwaizumi left the car slowly with the cat still hanging on his chest.

Kiyoko smiled at the sight. "Hello, Iwaizumi-san." Iwaizumi smiled back. "Thank you for accepting to open the clinic, Kiyoko-san." Kiyoko shaked her head and reached for the cat. "What do we have here? Oh, it's a boy," Iwaizumi nodded. She frowned a little. " He's okay but his leg isn't. It's infected."

"Is he okay?"

Kiyoko startled with the sound. Hajime turned back to find Oikawa looking at them behind the car's door, with new tissues in his nostrils and his eyes shinier than before. Iwaizumi was about to curse when Kiyoko took an orange box in her pocket and handed it to him. "It's Oikawa-san's medicine. He needs to take it in an hour. I'll take care of this little guy's leg, meanwhile, please give it to him." Iwaizumi nodded as she stepped inside the clinic.

"Idiot," Hajime hissed as he rushed to the latter's side. Oikawa reached for the box in his hand. "you didn't tell me that you _should_ take it in a limited time!" Oikawa sniffed before smiling and taking two pills from the box. "I'm taking them now, aren't I?" Iwaizumi let him swallow the pills with water he brought back at home before pressing their foreheads together. Oikawa's eyes closed shut immediately. "I'm okay, Iwa-chan," he said in a low voice and opened his eyes. Hajime wiped the tears on his cheeks, he knew that it wasn't pain that making him cry; it was his sinuses but still.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa started, Iwaizumi looked at him. "I love the affection I'm getting right now but can we please do that 20 minutes later? You have the cat's fur all over you." Hajime broke the gaze and checked his coat. Oikawa was right. "Dumbass," he added before hitting the other lightly on the arm. Oikawa smiled.

When they entered the clinic after a good 15 minutes, Kiyoko wasn't at her desk. "Shimu-chan!" Oikawa called out and not much later, they heard her voice at the back of the clinic. "I'm at the operating room." Oikawa gulped. "At where?" Regardless, he let Iwaizumi drag him there.

They found Kiyoko in a mask and the cat sleeping on the table, his whole upper body was in bandages except his little head. Kiyoko took of the mask before smiling to them. "How do you feel Oikawa-san?" Oikawa smiled at her back, his eyes still checking the cat. "Better, Shimu-chan, thanks to you." Iwaizumi left his chin up and pointed the table. "What happened to him?"

Kiyoko followed their gaze to the cat. "One of his legs was infected, probably he got it cut somewhere and didn't keep it clean," she threw the mask to the nearest bin. "I needed to amputate it."

"So," Iwaizumi started awkwardly. "He has three legs now?"

Kiyoko nodded. "Sadly. I will have trouble finding a home for him." Iwaizumi was able to feel the sadness coming from her and she was able to feel their's too but all of them knew that no one could do anything about it now. "He will sleep till morning and then I'll send him to the city shelter," Kiyoko said and started to move around to clean the place. 

Iwaizumi checked the boy who was standing by his side for the whole time, he wasn't saying anything from the start except answering Kiyoko's question and he didn't have to be a psychologist to notice something was _off_ with Oikawa.

"Hey," he said slowly, Oikawa didn't look at him. "Are y-"

"Shimu-chan?"

Kiyoko turned back to look at Oikawa. "What is it, Oikawa-san?" Oikawa took a step closer to the table. "What if we adopt him?"

Iwaizumi choked on his own spit. " _What_?"

Oikawa looked at him. "We can't just let him go the shelter like _that_." Hajime opened his mouth to object but he was taken aback when their eyes met in the middle; Oikawa was looking at him like he looked at him 2 years ago, when they were playing against Shiratorizawa and it was the last point. Iwaizumi shivered with the thought. "Oikawa," he started again, trying to control his anger. "you have allergies to _cats_ and he's a goddamn _cat_."

Oikawa didn't blink. "Shimu-chan." Kiyoko looked at Iwaizumi, then at him. "It will be okay if I take my pills daily and be careful with other things, right?" Kiyoko nodded slowly, as if she was scared to scare him off. "I have a lot of people who has a pet despite their allergies." Oikawa smiled with her sentence. "Thank you, Shimu-chan."

Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa turned to him. "What do you say now, Iwa-chan?" Hajime held his nose bridge. "If I see you like that again, I'll kick _you_ out." Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Okay, mom." Kiyoko looked at him before coughing once. "So. Did you guys have any disabled pets before? It's a bit hard to live with them."

Iwaizumi shrugged. "We'll learn."

Kiyoko nodded. "With his newly amputated leg, he won't be able to walk for a while. He will trip over things and fall down. He'll learn eventually but it will take time. He is-"

"-super cool!" They turned their heads to Oikawa, who put his head beside the cat and looking at him with a wide smile. "Did you hear that Neko-chan, you will walk with three legs!" Hajime smiled at the sight and turned to Kiyoko. "It will be okay." Kiyoko smiled back, Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa.

The latter smiled softly when their eyes met. "Isn't he so cool, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi nodded while kneeling down beside the table. "Of course," he said as Oikawa's hand found his. He squeezed. "he's a badass."

\--

(3 months later)

"Mm," Iwaizumi opened his eyes when he felt something wet touching his face, the edges of his lips curled up. "Good morning." Neko (they decided to call him like that after Oikawa lost a couple of rock-paper-scissors matches to call him 'Milky bread') meowed as a greeting and rubbed his wet nose to Iwaizumi's nose once again, before making his way to the boy sleeping next to him. Hajime yawned quietly and held the cat's red collar, murmuring a little "The idiot haven't take his pills, yet," as an apology while putting him on his bed on the nightstand.

Oikawa made a sound as he moved his head to the hand playing with his hair. Iwaizumi let him press their bodies a little more closer. Oikawa opened his eyes.

"Morning," Hajime said quietly, his fingers lost in the latter's hair. Oikawa looked at him for a while before smiling softly. "Morning, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi pulled some strings of his hair that already had gotten between his fingers. "Take your pills, dumbass." Oikawa whined but reached for the orange box anyways. Iwaizumi watched him yawn before making his way out of the bed, to the nightstand.

"Neko-chan~" the cat meowed as Oikawa hugged him. "How are you feeling today?" The cat meowed again, Oikawa hummed. "Don't worry, Neko-chan, we'll fix your bad mood."

Iwaizumi snorted. "He literally just _meow_ ed." Oikawa shaked his hand in the air. "Don't be jealous because you _can't_ understand him, Iwa-chan." Hajime sighed. "As if."

"I'm hungry, Iwa-chan," Oikawa stretched his body. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Eat whatever you want."

"But Iwa-chan," Oikawa started and he reached for Iwaizumi's sweatshirt behind the door. "I can only eat your pancake- woah, no need to be so violent, Iwa-chan," he said as he avoided a pillow from Iwaizumi. "you're being a bad example for the kid."

Hajime groaned. " _You_ are the bad example, Trashkawa!" Then he turned to the cat, just to find him watching their fight with curious eyes. "Besides," Oikawa continued as if he didn't hear anything at all. "I'm down for your eggs, too." The door got shut before Iwaizumi could hit him on the head with an another pillow.

"Shit, Hajime said and stood up from the bed, Neko watching him from his own bed. He repeated himself but a little quiter. " _Shit_."

\--

"Thank you for the food, Iwa-chan."

"Oi," Iwaizumi caught him by his collar, not even bothering to look up from his phone. "Clean the table, Shittykawa."

Oikawa whined. "But Neko-chan's morning exercise-"

Iwaizumi put his phone down and threw him to his chair back. "After cleaning." Oikawa opened his mouth to object but shut it close after seeing the latter eyeing the knives on the kitchen countertops. He stood up and started to collect their plates. "You're such a spoilsport, such a wet blanket, such a- ow!"

Iwaizumi took the plates from him. "Stop saying stupid things with your stupid mouth and start collecting the left. I'll help." Oikawa earned a kick while screaming _how much he loves his Iwa-chan_ and _how he's the best thing after himself_. Iwaizumi kissed him after they finished cleaning.

"Neko-chan!" Oikawa shouted when he saw the cat laying on his little bed. "We're back!" Iwaizumi threw the pillows on the floor back to the bed and went to their side. "Move, I'll take him." Neko was trying to stand up when Iwaizumi grabbed him by his torso, the cat meowed as he made himself comfortable in his arms. "There you go." The cat meowed again and Oikawa touched his nose with his index finger.

"Are you ready, Neko-chan?" Oikawa asked once they're fully sitting in their living room's floor, Iwaizumi's and his legs open as if they were doing stretching before the training. Hajime shaked the threats in his hand. "Come and get'em."

Neko took a large step when Oikawa put him on the carpet, his eyes focused on the food in Iwaizumi's hands. He took another step. "You're doing great, Neko-chan!" The cat was struggling, they could see that but Kiyoko already warned them about his disability and how it will take a long time for him to start walking without any trouble. Hajime whistled when Neko took another little step to him.

Unfortunately before he could take another step, his rear paws locked each other and he fell. Iwaizumi looked at the latter. "Oikawa." Oikawa stood up quickly. "On it."

"Here, Neko-chan," he gave one of the threats Hajime handed him after putting the cat on his feet again. "keep going and you'll have more of this!" With his words, Iwaizumi shaked the threats and once again, Neko's attention was on them. Oikawa didn't sit back, he was worried but he also didn't come closer to the cat because it would divide his attention and he didn't want that to happen. Neko took another step while meowing, his tail was looking up; which means he was interested about the threats. Oikawa clapped when he took a final step to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi held the cat and made him sit on his lap before he could fall and hurt himself again, Neko meowed happily when he saw the threats in front of him. "Good boy," Hajime said, his free hand caressing the cat's head slowly. "Good boy."

"I knew that you could do it, Neko-chan~" Oikawa said as he sat in front of Iwaizumi, the cat still eating his food between them. "It's tasty, isn't it?" Neko made a sound and Oikawa smiled at it. Iwaizumi smacked him on the head when he tried to get some of the threats back, because _what if he eats so much that his little stomach hurts?_ and then, _what if he gets fat and he can't walk again?_

"That _hurt_ , Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi kissed his pout and Neko meowed between them.


End file.
